Need
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane and Maura discover what they need from one another.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Need**

"Jane," Maura said as she opened her front door to the detective. Allowing Jane into her home.

"Where's Tommy?" Jane inquired as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from Maura's fridge.

"Why would I know?" Maura responded abruptly, following Jane to the kitchen. The topic of Tommy had become a tense one between the medical examiner and her best friend for reasons Maura did not quite understand.

"Come on, Maur, why don't you just admit that you're interested in the kid?"

"I'm not. We're simply friends. He's a nice young man and I enjoy his company," said Maura.

"And his chess game, apparently," Jane retorted.

"He is an exceptional chess player, Jane."

"Among other things…" Jane mumbled as she took a swig from her beer.

"What was that?" Maura asked as she took a wine glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of red wine. She had barely heard Jane, but didn't need to hear what Jane said to sense the anger in her friend.

"Nothing. He's not the only one who can play chess you know?" Jane continued to drink her beer as Maura settled on a kitchen stool wondering why they were again having this conversation. It had come up almost daily since the night her father had showed up shot while she and Tommy were playing chess.

"Jane, why are we doing this again?" Maura asked as she continued to watch the brunette over her wine glass.

"I just wish you'd be honest with me is all," Jane said as she downed the rest of her beer. The doctor noted the empty beer, watching as Jane went for another. She stood and somewhat aggressively put her hand out to stop the fridge from opening.

"Jane…" Maura looked right at Jane as they stood less than two feet apart.

"If you want to date my brother Maura, that's fine."

"Are you jealous, Jane? Is that what this is about?" Maura asked as a subtle smirk developed on her face.

"What? No, of course I'm not jealous. Jesus, Maura."

As Jane took a step forward, Maura didn't budge.

The doctor was beginning to understand why she and her friend had been having these arguments about Tommy. She wasn't blind to the constant banter between she and Jane. She wasn't blind to the fact that what she had with Jane was the most meaningful relationship she had ever had in her life. She wasn't blind, she just wasn't sure she knew what to do about what was developing between them.

"You know," Maura began as she reached up with her free left hand to put a stray, curly lock of hair behind her friend's ear, "it would be okay." Maura's hand lingered on the side of Jane's head.

"What?" Jane asked.

"It would be okay if you were jealous." Maura said quietly as she closed the remaining distance between them. "But, you have nothing to be jealous about."

Maura touched her lips to Jane's. When Jane didn't pull away Maura allowed the soft kiss to deepen. She was pleasantly surprised by how open Jane seemed to the kiss. Not wanting to push her luck, she broke the kiss, but didn't step back or take her eyes off the woman before her.

"Wow…umm…I," Jane stammered.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, Jane."

"I don't know what to say just yet," Jane said as Maura took a step back.

"That's perfectly fine. You don't have to."

Maura opened the fridge to get Jane the beer she'd been wanting only moments before, something Jane had completely forgotten in the wake of the kiss. Maura also grabbed some fruit slices and started walking toward the living room couch. Once Jane caught up, a smile had developed on her face. As she sat down on the couch she looked over and saw a similar look on Maura's face. They both let out a laugh, nervous as it was. They turned on the television and settled into their weekend routine of watching Maura's choice of documentaries while checking the Red Sox score on commercial breaks. They fell right back into being comfortable with one another, not at all awkward.

When Jane left that evening, Maura walked her to the door and told her she'd see her in the morning. Jane found herself grinning at Maura like a lovesick teenager. Little did they know the next day would bring them face to face with Charles Hoyt for the last time.

As Jane cried into Korsak's shoulder, nearly collapsing, Frost made sure Maura was okay. The entire encounter with Hoyt had left both women physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Once Jane's sobs had subsided, she went to Maura. The doctor remained dazed, but let Jane hold her. She hadn't allowed Frost to touch her. Once in Jane's arms she began to cry.

Once the body was removed Korsak motioned for Frost to give the two women some space. The two detectives stood watch outside as Jane and Maura sat on the infirmary table holding each other. They said nothing. No words were needed.

Maura hadn't wanted to let Jane go when the paramedics came to stitch them both up. Jane had received her stitches and then reported to the warden's office to account for the events leading up to her taking Hoyt's life. By the time she finished meeting with the warden Maura had already left the prison.

Jane left for the Dirty Robber wondering how Maura got home. Surely Korsak or Frost drove her. It took two swipes with the wipers on the windshield before Jane realized it wasn't rain obstructing her view, but the tears that were rapidly falling.

Jane was shocked that her family, both by blood and by profession, wasn't assembled at the Dirty Robber. She left for home feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. Her disappointment had more to do with not being able to see Maura than anything. How would Maura ever forgive her for leading her into Charles Hoyt's trap?

Jane's disappointment disappeared when she entered her apartment and found her friends and family assembled. Everyone seemed surprisingly upbeat for the day they'd all been through. Maura was even drinking a beer…from a can! It was great to see her; great to know she was alive and okay. The scars would heal. Time would tell how okay she really was.

When Maura presented Jane with her birthday gift Jane hugged Maura hard. She held on for a bit longer than their previous hugs, but given the day the two women had shared, nobody thought anything of it. Hell, they deserved a hug. They deserved whatever amount of happiness they could find.

Jane and Maura stole many glances at one another throughout the party. As with the hug, nobody thought anything of the glances. Only Jane and Maura knew the hell they'd just been through. Only Jane and Maura knew that before it all began they shared an incredible kiss.

As Frankie relayed the questions from his detective's test, Jane and Maura slid behind the table into the window seat in Jane's dining room. With their hands hidden by the table, they were the only people in the room that knew when Jane slowly reached over and took Maura's hand in hers. Only Jane and Maura knew why they were sitting slightly closer to one another than usual, something everyone else chalked up to Charles Hoyt and the hell inflicted on them. Only Jane and Maura knew a spark had been exchanged between them. Only Jane and Maura knew how much they needed one another in that moment. While everyone continued to eat cake, listen to Frankie and enjoy their beer, Maura intertwined her fingers in Jane's. Like earlier in the infirmary, eventually they had to let go.

Korsak was the first to announce his departure. Jane stood up and followed him to the door where she hugged him. It was one of the few times Jane remembered hugging Korsak that wasn't immediately following an incident with Hoyt. She thought of Korsak as a father figure and since her parents' divorce, Korsak had been more of a father to her than her own.

Frankie and Frost left together—both claiming they were tired and heading home, but both clearly headed back to Frankie's apartment to play video games 'til all hours of the night.

Tommy had left the party just after Jane arrived and she opened his gift. He couldn't stop talking about the date he was going on that night. When he first mentioned it, Maura had looked over at Jane and raised an eyebrow to which Jane responded with a smirk. Like so much going on between them, only Jane and Maura knew what that smirk was about.

Angela helped Jane begin cleaning up the gaudy horse decorations strewn about the apartment. As they gathered up decorations Maura stood at the sink rinsing dishes to put in Jane's dishwasher. With her back to Angela and Jane, they had no idea that she was holding back tears. Eventually Jane called an end to the clean up and said she was ready for bed as a way of getting her mother to head home for the night. Angela said goodnight to Maura from the living room, assuming, like the detectives who left before her, that Maura wouldn't need a ride home, but would be staying with Jane after their horrific day. Maura said goodbye over her shoulder and went back to the dishes.

"Thank you, Ma," Jane said as she gave her mother a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Happy birthday." Angela said as she kissed Jane's cheek and grabbed the doorknob.

"Uh, Ma?" Jane said in a voice much softer than the one she'd thanked her mother with. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Janie. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. Goodnight," Jane said as she closed the door behind her mother and walked slowly toward the kitchen, picking up beer cans along the way.

"Can you believe all of the horse decorations Ma found? Where do you even begin to look for such things?" Jane asked Maura.

"Hmm?" Maura responded, clearly oblivious to whatever it was Jane had asked her. The tears were no longer holding in and starting to slowly fall down her cheeks as she continued to load the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I suppose it is nice to know she'd do anything for me," Jane said as she moved up behind Maura, unable to keep herself from watching Maura's ass as she bent to load the dishwasher.

"Maura?" Jane asked quietly when Maura hadn't responded or looked at her.

Slowly Maura turned toward Jane, the tracks of fallen tears evident on her face.

"Oh, honey," Jane said as she closed the distance between them and enveloped Maura in her arms. "It's over, it's over," Jane cooed as Maura's tears quickly became sobs.

"I was terrified, Jane," Maura muttered between trembling sobs.

"I know, Maur, so was I. I was so afraid of what I'd led you into."

Feeling Maura's sobs against her own chest caused Jane's own tears to fall. She would never be able to tell Maura just how scared she had been and how afraid she was that she was going to lose the woman she loved to her own personal boogeyman. Between the kiss the night before and seeing Maura with a scalpel to her neck, Jane was completely clear about her love for Maura. Of course, it had been there all along.

"I…" Maura started to say while looking into Jane's tear-filled eyes.

"Tell me," Jane whispered, her breath falling on Maura's lips.

"I need you."

Three words and their lips crashed together. Maura's hands went instantly to Jane's beautiful hair. Jane grabbed Maura's hips and pulled her even closer. Their bodies were flush against one another before Maura's tongue begged for entrance in Jane's mouth. The mere parting of lips began a passionate dance between the two friends.

"Maur…" Jane was able to mutter between the duel of tongues and roaming of hands. "Do we need to talk about this first?"

Jane's talking broke the kiss, but not Maura's lips from contact with Jane as she made her way down Jane's jaw line and onto her neck. Not getting an answer and staving off a moan, Jane took Maura's head in her hands and forced her eyes upward to meet her own.

"Is this because of Hoyt?" Jane asked.

"We've been dancing around this for nearly as long as we've known each other. Did what happened today cause it? No. What happened today made me see how much I need you, want you…" Maura softly responded. "Today I see what has been here since the beginning, Jane."

Without another word, Jane pressed her lips hard to Maura's mouth. Her hands dipped around from the front of Maura's hips to grab her perfect ass, the very ass she'd been admiring somewhat guiltily as Maura loaded dishes moments before. As their tongues continued dueling, Jane used her strategically placed hands to scoop Maura up. Maura let out something between a moan and a squeal as she wrapped her legs around Jane's back.

They began making their way out of the kitchen. As they reached the fridge Jane pressed Maura against it and used the extra support of the fridge to hold Maura in place as she brought her right hand around to palm Maura's breast. Jane's hand on Maura's breast as well as the friction between their bodies caused Maura to moan into Jane's mouth. Jane's hand made its way under Maura's shirt and grazed against her hardening nipple.

"God…Jane…" Maura groaned. "Bedroom."

"Not liking the fridge, Doctor Isles?" Jane asked as a smirk broke out.

"The fridge is just fine, but your mother has her own key," Maura responded as she thrust her hips into Jane.

"Jesus…" Jane moaned as she started moving them toward the hallway. "Ever the practical one, Maur."

Of course they couldn't make it to the bedroom in one shot, running into the wall in the hallway as their mouths collided, their bodies enjoyed this newfound pleasure, and their hands roamed every inch of one another they could reach. Holding Maura tightly against the wall with her body, Maura's legs still wrapped tightly around her, Jane reached for the button on Maura's slacks. She'd gotten them nearly undone when Maura's hands met hers and begged her eyes to look into her own.

"Bed," Maura pleaded.

"God, if you only knew…" Jane hissed, pulling Maura across the threshold into her dark bedroom, continuing her assault on Maura's mouth.

"You've imagined this, haven't you?" Maura whispered into Jane's ear before Jane sat her down gently at the foot of the bed.

"More than once," she admitted as a noticeable blush began on her face.

"Me too," Maura stood, approached Jane and reached to help Jane remove her shirt.

"You have?"

"I know, that isn't how friends think of one another, at least I don't think it is," Maura said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Maur…" Jane nudged Maura's chin so she would look at her. "We're here now."

Maura kissed Jane hard, hands gripping her hips. Jane's hands left Maura's hair, sliding down her arms and to the bottom of her shirt. In one swift motion she took Maura's shirt off. As their mouths crashed together, Jane removed Maura's bra. As she dropped the bra to the ground she pulled back to look at Maura. Maura stood in front of her, bare-chested, her lips swollen and slightly flushed.

"Oh my god, you are beautiful."

"Help me take these off?" Maura responded as she pulled Jane's hand toward her already unbuttoned slacks.

Jane kneeled in front of Maura, sliding Maura's slacks down her toned legs. She looked up to find Maura standing before her in nothing but heels and a lace thong. It was a sight Jane never thought she would see. Not outside her dreams and fantasies. She ran her hands up Maura's legs, thighs, hips and sides as she stood up. As she reached her face, Jane paused. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"What is it?" Maura asked as she untangled her fingers from Jane's hair and cupped her face.

"I just need…" Jane whispered.

"Whatever you need."

"I need to tell you…to tell you I love you," Jane choked out as tears washed over her face.

"Oh, Jane," Maura answered as she pulled Jane into her arms. "I knew and I love you, too."

"You knew?" Jane mumbled as she pulled back to look through tear-filled eyes at Maura. "How long?"

" 'Whatever you want, I'll get it'…"

Jane leaned in to kiss Maura's forehead while her best friend released her and began wiping away her tears.

"Are you going to help me out of these pants or what?" Jane cracked.

Maura broke into a smile and pulled Jane toward her by the front of her pants.

"I thought you'd never ask."

It took no time at all for Maura to unbutton and unzip Jane's pants. The pants were looser than Maura's and fell from Jane's hips to the floor without any further effort. She stepped out of them as well as her shoes, pulling her socks off with her gripped toes. She stood in front of Maura with her arms to her sides while Maura stared at her.

"You're making me self-conscious," Jane quipped.

"Don't be, you're gorgeous," Maura said as she took Jane's hands, pulling her forward.

The two women stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes. Maura reached behind Jane, releasing her bra. Maura couldn't help but gasp at seeing Jane's hardened nipples. Her hands snaked around to Jane's chest, her thumbs brushing those nipples. Before Jane's moan had even completely escaped Maura had captured her lips in another mind-blowing kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Jane hooked her thumbs into Maura's thong, sliding it a few inches down Maura's thighs before forcing it the rest of the way as not to break their kiss. Grabbing Maura's bare ass, the brunette lifted her off the floor and carried her the few feet backward to the bed where she placed Maura gently on the bed. Crawling on top, Jane brought her hands up to tie her own hair in a knot to get it out of their way. While her hands were occupied Maura resumed rubbing Jane's nipples. As Jane threw her head back in pleasure Maura took the opportunity to begin pulling down Jane's boy shorts. She got them most of the way, but Jane's patience got the best of her and she pulled them the rest of the way.

"Maur…" Jane began, trying to find a way to express her inexperience.

"Shhh…me either."

Jane's knee forced open Maura's legs. Maura's heat was evident as soon as Jane slid her knee toward the other woman's core. Sliding her knee mere inches higher, Jane encountered wetness that caused her to gasp. As Maura's hands tangled in Jane's hair, the brunette dipped her head to cover Maura's right nipple with her mouth. Gentle sucking was not enough for Maura. She forced Jane's head down, pleading for more contact. Jane sucked harder, her release making a popping noise. As she moved to the left nipple, Maura arched her hips into Jane. Both women moaned. Abandoning Maura's chest, Jane kissed her way toward Maura's core.

"Fuck, Jane," Maura hissed as Jane reached her soft curls.

"I knew it!" Jane responded after laughing right out loud. "Maura Isles talks dirty in bed."

"There is a time and place," Maura said as she pushed Jane's head down.

Jane made contact with Maura's clit as she was still laughing. The vibration of Jane's laugh induced moaning on Maura's part, her hips thrusting into Jane's face to further the contact. Jane swirled her tongue around Maura's clit before making a swipe through increasingly wet folds. Maura's moans were becoming louder; Jane's tongue was traveling deeper.

Maura forced Jane's head up so she could look at her.

"Kiss me!" Maura demanded.

Jane tugged on Maura's bottom lip before pressing her tongue past Maura's lips. As tongues dueled once again, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane. There was no space left between them. As Maura kissed Jane's throat and neck, Jane began grinding her pubic bone into Maura's clit. Moans were coming from both women. Maura's hands found Jane's breasts. Gentle kneading quickly turned to pinching then nipple twisting.

"Jesus Christ." Jane hissed.

As Jane arched her back, Maura took Jane's nipples-one then the other-into her mouth. Jane's hand had made its way back toward Maura's core.

"Wait," Maura said as Jane's thumb had slid from Maura's clit to her folds. Misreading entirely what Maura was asking, Jane pulled back, not shaking Maura's grip on her hand. Hurt registered on her face.

"No…Jane, that's not…I want us to reach the cliff together."

"Oh," Jane whispered."

Maura took control, rolling Jane onto her back. Straddling Jane, the M.E. looked deep into her eyes, revealing the love that had always been there. Bending to capture Jane's lips in a passionate kiss, Maura's fingers returned to Jane's nipples as Jane's hands gripped Maura's hips. Slowly they began grinding into one another. Sliding a hand from Maura's hip, Jane reached for Maura's hand. Guiding Maura's hand to her own core, Jane's eyes pleaded for release.

"Please," Jane said.

With that one word Maura responded with every bit of emotion in her. There was no teasing, no exploration. Maura's thumb reached Jane's clit, circling it gently. Her mouth covered Jane's just as Jane's fingers had again reached Maura's folds. A mutual moan echoed in Jane's bedroom.

"Jesus," Maura cried as one of Jane's fingers entered her.

Continuing to circle Jane's clit, Maura responded in kind by entering Jane with her forefinger. Their kiss deepened, Jane's fingernails dug into Maura's ass, and Maura twisted Jane's nipple. They began a slow rhythm, dipping in and out of each other. Moaning quickly became panting. Their slow rhythm picked up. As her forefinger dipped out of Jane, Maura joined another finger to it, thrusting both deep inside of Jane.

"Holy shit," Jane hissed. Her own finger curling inside of her best friend. 'Best friend,' Jane thought. 'I'm fucking my best friend.' The thought was terrifying, yet exhilarating.

She plunged another finger into Maura, reaching from Maura's ass to one of her perfect breasts with her free hand. Jane could tell by Maura's breathing that kneading Maura's breast was pushing her closer to the edge. As her thumb connected with Maura's clit, Maura's breathing hitched and she her hand almost involuntarily hooked into the one spot that caused Jane to react the most.

"Maura!" Jane screamed.

There rhythm turned frantic, both plunging and curling their fingers. Maura threw her head back. Taking the hand that had been palming Jane's hardened nipple, Maura placed her hand on Jane's abdomen.

"Fuck!" Jane shouted as they both fell off the cliff together.

Both women clinched as waves of pleasure washed over them. Maura's head dropped to Jane's chest as Jane's wrapped an arm around Maura and pulled her close. Maura began shedding tears; happy, exhausted, relieved to be alive tears. As their muscles relaxed, both women slowly slid their fingers out and reached for one another, intertwining both their fingers and their scent. Gradually their breathing returned to normal.

"God, I…" Jane began as Maura looked up at her and Jane spotted her tears. "Oh, honey," she whispered as she pulled Maura's face to her so she could kiss away her tears.

Jane knew that the tears weren't about regret. They weren't about fear, though Jane had plenty of it. Fear that she might ruin the best friendship she'd ever had. Fear that she might lose Maura. But Maura's tears were not rooted in fear. They were about Hoyt. They were portraying Maura's relief; relief that she and Jane finally reached this moment. They'd been dancing around their feelings for years.

"I love you, Jane."

"And I love you," Jane responded as she pressed her lips to Maura's.

Jane grabbed Maura and rolled them over so that they were face to face on their sides. Reaching for a blanket to pull over them, Jane couldn't help but notice the silhouette of Maura's body in the dark bedroom. She knew her friend now lover was beautiful, but she'd never before been able to gaze at her stunning body without guilt washing over her. Things were different now. As Jane draped the blanket over their bodies, Maura turned over so her back was to Jane. Jane curled up around her, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. Jane nuzzled her face into Maura's hair.

"Jane?" Maura said rather sleepily.

"Yeah, Maur?"

"What happens tomorrow?" Maura questioned calmly.

"Whatever we need," Jane said unequivocally.

-_finis_-


End file.
